As systems, such as the multimedia entertainment, communications and diagnostic systems utilized by the automotive and aerospace industries, become more complex, a need arises for additional devices to communicate, either with each other or with a central controller or the like. Historically, these systems included dedicated wiring extending between the various devices in order to support communications therebetween. As systems have become more integrated and the communications requirements have been increased, the amount of dedicated wiring that would be required can quickly become excessively large, both in terms of the space required for the wiring and the cost of the wiring and the attendant installation. Moreover, as the amount of dedicated wiring increases, the overall complexity of the system also generally increased as well as the likelihood that some portion of the wiring might be damaged or broken during or following installation.
As such, network buses have been developed to provide a common communications path between a plurality of devices. In automotive and aerospace applications, for example, a network bus can be utilized to monitor various components and to collect diagnostic and status information. In this regard, diagnostic and status information relating to the strain, acceleration, pressure and/or temperature to which the various components are subjected may be collected and analyzed. By way of further example, a network bus architecture is currently being developed to support communications and the delivery of multimedia information to the occupants of a vehicle, such as an automobile, minivan, sports utility vehicle, aircraft, boat or the like. Advantageously, this network bus would transport the audio signals, including streaming audio signals, produced by one or more of a radio, a cassette tape player, a compact disc player or the like to selected speakers or headphone jacks throughout the vehicle. Similarly, the network bus may support voice and data communications with a cellular telephone carried by an occupant of the vehicle, as well as communications with a laptop computer, a handheld computing device or the like. Also, the network bus may transmit video signals, including streaming video signals, from a television receiver, a videocassette recorder or other video source to one or more video monitors. In addition, the network bus may transmit sensor and actuator signals to and from devices such as drivetrain devices, passive restraint devices, crash avoidance devices, drive-by-wire devices, or the like.
In addition to the variety of devices that are connected to a network bus, one or more controllers are also generally connected to the network bus for receiving data from the various devices and for sending commands to the devices. Among other things, these commands specify the manner in which the various devices are to function including the manner in which the various devices are to transmit information over the network bus. Additionally, the controller(s) can receive input from an operator, such as an occupant of the vehicle. This input can include, for example, an indication of the source(s) of the signals to be transmitted over the network bus as well as the destination of the signals.
Traditionally, networks of the type described above have transmitted data in analog format. Unfortunately, analog signals are susceptible to noise introduced into the signals during data transmission. Given that many of the transmitted signals have a low amplitude to start with, this noise can corrupt the signal and decrease the signal to noise ratio to levels that cause loss of resolution in the signal. Further, as many of these network devices are scattered some distance from the controller, the electrical lines connecting the network devices to the controller may be sufficiently long to cause signal degradation due to DC resistance in the wiring.
In light of these shortcomings, it would be advantageous to utilize digital networks. But, many conventional digital networks suffer from a variety of problems themselves. For example, many existing digital networks operate according to complicated protocols which require each network device to have a relatively high level processor, thereby increasing the cost of the network devices. Complicated protocols also introduce overhead into the messages on the bus that are not necessary for data acquisition and control. This overhead can severely limit the number of data samples that can be transmitted on the bus. These networks also have other problems. For example, they generally do not support both acquisition and control, and they typically only support networks that extend over relatively short lengths. Further, these networks typically have bulky network device interfaces, slow network communication rates and/or a low network device count. Additionally, many computer systems that include digital networks do not operate in a time-deterministic manner. As such, these computer systems generally lack the capability to schedule a trigger command to the network components that repeats or is interpreted and executed with any precision timing.
Regardless of the digital or analog nature of the network, many networks suffer from a level of electromagnetic emissions. In this regard, everything else being equal, the lower the electromagnetic emissions of the network, the lower the probability that the network will interfere with other electronic functions of the system employing the network. Generally, however, transmission mediums tend to exhibit characteristics of antennas as the frequency of the carrier signals increase and, as such, electromagnetic emissions tend to increase. And whereas networks in complex systems such as automotive and aircraft systems have stringent standards for the quality of transmissions, the standards for the quality of transmissions become even more stringent as the carrier frequency increases.
Among the reasons for having stringent standards in complex systems such as automotive and aircraft systems, the communication system must be designed so as to not interfere with the reception in simultaneously operating radio communication systems. And due to the stringent requirements of the communication system, including not interfering with the radio reception, the power spectral density of the electromagnetic emissions from any electronic function on the automobile or aircraft must be extremely low throughout the RF frequency range. Additionally, because networks in many complex automotive and aircraft systems operate via low cost transmission mediums, such as inexpensive twisted-pair cable, the networks must satisfy the electromagnetic emissions requirements with such transmission mediums, unless the entire transmission medium is replaced with a more complex and costly medium, which can be cost prohibitive and result in lower reliability of the network.